At the present time, available adjustable chairs, lounges and beds are segmented in a manner permitting adjustment only around transverse axes going completely across the entire width of the chair, lounge or bed, and not permitting angular adjustment of selected limited individual sections of the supporting surface. In typical prior art arrangements a backrest, seat or legrest may be angularly adjusted, for the comfort or convenience of a single occupant, but not in a manner useful for facilitating the achievement of the many positions desired in the performance of sexual acts by a pair of individuals. Using the known types of adjustable chairs, beds or lounges results in unnecessary discomfort and fatigue, and seriously detracts from the enjoyment of sexual activity, particularly for ailing or elderly persons, and often entirely deprives some handicapped persons of the ability to enjoy such activity.